Currently, the in-cell touch screen is a trend in the field of touch screen display for its advantages of being of a slim size, light weight and high integration. In most of conventional in-cell products, a touch driving electrode and a common electrode always share one electrode in the touch screen. Furthermore, most of conventional in-cell products are driven in a time division driving manner, so as to prevent a display function and a touch function of the shared electrode from interfering each other. In other words, a time period for displaying one frame is divided into two parts. At one part of the time period, a electrode layer operates in the touch function by inputting a touch driving signal into the electrode layer, while the electrode layer may not operate in the display function at this point; in contrast, at the other part of the time period, the electrode layer operates in the display function by inputting a display driving signal into the electrode layer, while the electrode layer may not operate in the touch function at this point.
In the above method, although the interference between the display function and the touch function can be prevented, both the time period for the electrode operating in the touch function and the time period for the electrode operating in the display function in the time period for displaying each frame are significantly reduced. As a result, a frequency for scanning the touch signal in the electrode cannot be raised, and thus both the touch function and the display function of the touch screen deteriorate, leading to adversely affect the design of the display and the display quality, especially the high definition of the display may be difficult to be implemented, meanwhile the touch function cannot be improved either.